Greeting from the real JK Rowling (AGAIN)
by jkrowlingreal
Summary: Since some of you, readers, never believe me, so I decided to edit this greeting, because some of you are sticklers for your english. As a writer, and being on here, gives me the opportunity as not to be such a stickler, or a bland, boring, overweight or obese reader that I believe that many of you are overweight or obese. If Not prove me wrong.


Hello, Yes, I am the real J.K. Rowling it's fine if you don't believe me, that's fine, and any questions about the characters of the books I write and all, you can ask me most of any question, especially about the Harry Potter books I've written as well, too. However, since I say stuff when I'm in the public eye to appease all of my fans. But in private, I will unfortunately tell the true truth, while when on interviews I give I only give about 50% to 75% of the truth depending on what questions I'm asked. Yes, while Ron and Hermione, may be ended up divorced; If they got married the muggle way that is, if they got married magically, then unfortunately they are stuck with one another until one of them pegs out.

Now on Harry and Ginny, while Ginny may have been a fangirl an extremist fangirl from the start, but once she went to the ball with Neville and then started dating Michael Corner, she ceased to be a fangirl and allowed herself to grow up to the woman you see in the epilogue.

Now onto the fanfics I've read about alternate couplings, while I appreciate the attempt, some of the stuff doesn't make any sense and I would rather would have published my first drafts of the entire Harry Potter series rather than what is currently on the market at the moment, or what you see in barnes and noble and other bookstores, libraries, etc., etc., etc.,

The true truth of the matter is well, how do I put this delicately, Harry and Ginny would always end up together no matter what even if it's only in their. On the affair fics, (I'm rolling my eyes here. That contradicts my first drafts), for example the first drafts have at least 20 or more chapters than what is published, basically it is more realistic than a simple fictional fantasy story. while it is still fictional, but it has attributes from the real life what I imagined the wizarding world to me, all laws, all bonds, all anything really. ) Basically, the affair fics while I appreciate the attempt, but in the wizarding world, unlike the muggle world, cheaters in academics nor in relationships would ever prosper, in other words come out alive. Take Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione.

If Harry cheats on Ginny with Hermione and Hermione cheats on Ron with Harry, then as soon as the orgasm happened, no matter if it is oral, anal or vaginal or a simple cumshot and all. Then all four of them will be dead during the sex act after the orgasm happened, same thing if its' vice versa and incestual while I appreciate the attempt for incestual couplings, however the academic records are loaded up to the ministry of magic and any incestual coupling to be found, even if hidden, if you are/were either a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff and you are dating any sibling, 1st through 5th cousin, then the incestual couple itself is sent through the death veil in the DoM(Dept. of Mysteries.) If the incestual couple is pregnant, then the child is sent through as well, either as a fetus while inside the mother's tummy or when the child is born. But My publishers said, this was too extreme and no one would read this much of an extreme story, so any body who writes based on me first drafts was trying to help me and while I've just recently logged in and joined fanfiction, I prefer to write me first drafts here, rather than anything else. If you want to know the truth, just send me a PM, I may end up alienating my fans, but so what I've accepted it nowadays. Thank you.

Sincerely, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the real deal.

P.S. Sorry this isn't a true story but I am a busy author and all and can't be occupied with certain things that need the truth, so I will write my stories which are true first drafts of my story, not the published items that you are fans of and all. Sorry to disappoint other romantic shipping fans, and FYI, Polygamy ships, aren't allowed in the magical world, nor is any incestual ship, of any type for any reason nor is divorce nor annulment isn't allowed if you want to stick to canon law that is. While you may not agree with other fanfiction author, there is one who coincidentally stick to the canon law and didn't want to piss off the divine beings and all. I even wanted to publish my first drafts without even editing them at whatsoever. I am the true J.K. Rowling and this is my true fanfiction channel. I may have said, I would allow fanfiction writers to use my stories, but ONLY IF THEY STICK TO CANON LAW, is what I wanted to say on me interviews, but I wasn't allowed to even explain canon law, however the fanfiction author 'authorandrewcharluspotter' explains it all perfectly so you are warned, and if you die, and this is what the wizarding god and goddess will punish you all for blaspheming for going against canon romantic ships, meaning the romantic ones I've written. and any ship that goes against my intentions, are considered blasphemous ships, and you are being blasphemous to your christian god and/or any other god/godess or gods or goddess your religion may have. and they consider creating fanfiction stories, to be a blasphemous act in their eyes, because you are making yourself a god or goddess(depending on your gender), and they don't take kindly to frauds. Nor do I, and I assure with 100% certainty that I am the real J.K. Rowling owner of the Harry Potter novel series.

Sincerely, once again, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the true real deal.

that is all. Thank you.

P.P.S. If you don't believe this is the real deal, then please don't review, only REVIEW IF YOU BELIEVE ME TO BE THE REAL DEAL IS ALL I ASK, AND I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO HATERS ESPECIALLY IF I CAN FIND OUT BECAUSE HERE IN THE U.K. WE WRITERS/AUTHOR, HAVE WAYS TO FIND YOU AND WE HAVE SPECIAL POLICE DEPT.(FOR AMERICAN FOLK)/BOBBY DEPT.(FOR US BRITISH FOLK) SOFTWARE THAT CAN TRACK DOWN YOUR WEBSITE PROVIDERS WHO WILL PROVIDE ANY AUTHOR WITH THE OTHER FANFICTION USERS MAILING AND PHYSICAL ADDRESS. SO I CAN SEND YOU A CEASE AND DESIST LETTER. PERSONALLY. AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT. And if you say you are reporting to me, and if I hear from you I will report you back for being an extremist person, because I literally don't care if fans impersonate me, as long as they aren't making money off of my name, then I could not give a flying shite. The only time, we get involved with impersonators, is if the impersonator is making money and only do we ever get involved. Copyright laws differ from the United States. For example, if a writer or author isn't making money off of my name, that writer lives somewhere else other than the UK, I wouldn't even be able to sue them given the circumstances. If the writer/author in question 'IS MAKING MONEY' off of my name, no matter where they live. Then I would be able to sue them. That is what the rights are basically, as long as a person or impersonator online isn't making money off of my name. I can't do a damn thing about. Otherwise, I would just look petty and vindictive and perhaps lose most of my fans. Especially if it's on the fanfiction websites, the impersonating is happening. If the person lives in the uk and isn't making money off of my name, then I can sue them, if the person doesn't live or have residency in the UK, and isn't making money off of my name, then I can't sue them. If the person lives in the UK or have residency in the UK and is making money off of my name. Then I can sue them. If the person lives somewhere else other than the UK and is making money off of my name, then I can sue them. That is how the impersonating laws work. We, writers, and authors, don't bother the impersonators, unless they are 'MAKING MONEY OFF MY NAME.' as long as they don't 'MAKE MONEY OFF OF MY NAME. Then I leave them alone.

Thank you again for reading this...

and please no rude, unbelievable comment or I will report you meself.

Sincerely, the Real Joanne Kathleen Rowling.


End file.
